


You Gotta Get With My Friends

by songofthe52hertzwhale



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Julian Larson and his Five Boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthe52hertzwhale/pseuds/songofthe52hertzwhale
Summary: Sequel to "I'll Take Care of You"Alternatively titled "Clark Sawyer is Great at Sharing"





	You Gotta Get With My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Still for Joey, who created this beautiful universe for me to live in.

Clark brings it up the night of the awards show.

Julian thinks he’s joking, at first. He laughs a little, tilts his chin up expecting to see Clark grinning back at him. Instead, he’s met with a serious expression and inquisitive eyes, and Clark repeats the question.

They have a serious talk about it, as Julian drives Clark to the airport the next morning. About what it means, about _why_ Clark thinks it’s necessary.

About whether or not it would count as cheating.

“It wouldn’t,” Clark promises, reaching out to stroke Julian’s cheek, “It’d be for me too, you know? I’d get to watch.”

“What about the others?”

“I haven’t asked yet. I wanted to see how you’d feel, first. But I can pretty much guarantee at least two of them would say yes.”

When Julian still looks hesitant, Clark leans over and kisses him softly, “You can think about it, if you want. Whatever your answer is, I still love you.”

“…I’m not opposed to the idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Just promise it won’t make things weird?”

“You know me. Not really the jealous type. I trust you. I trust them.”

“Then yeah,” Julian nods, “Let’s try it. Maybe like…Mikey, first? I feel like he’d be the least weird about it.”

Clark laughs a little, “If you’re sure. Though from what I heard he tends to be a little…you know what, I think you’ll like it. I’ll talk to him when I land.”

Clark’s always been a little bit of an overachiever, though — he must call Mikey while he’s waiting for his flight to board, because Julian has a text waiting by the time he makes it home.

_Hope you don’t have plans tomorrow night xx_

It’s a little ridiculous, feeling so nervous about this. Mikey isn’t his boyfriend. Mikey doesn’t _care_ what he looks like. Still, he finds himself wavering between two different shirts, slicking back his hair, lint-rolling his pants more than once.

Mikey shows up with a bag of food and a bottle of wine, thankfully looking just as nervous as Julian feels.

“Hey,” he says, when Julian opens the door, “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to eat before? This is kind of uncharted territory for me.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Julian takes the bottle, unearths two wine glasses from the kitchen and pours two very generous servings, “Food. I’m gonna be honest, I think the longer we put this off the weirder it’s gonna be?”

“Yeah. Probably. So straight to um…the bedroom, then?”

Julian sets his glass down, looks seriously across the table at Mikey, “Look, if you don’t want to do this we can scrap this plan right now. I don’t want you to feel like me or Clark are pressuring you into anything.”

“No, of course not,” Mikey ducks his head, looking a little embarrassed, “I mean I…I’ve thought about it, before. You’re kind of ridiculously pretty.”

“…I’m just gonna go ahead and break the ice, okay?”

Mikey makes a questioning noise, but Julian’s already moving forward, taking Mikey’s face in his hands and pulling him into a firm kiss. It’s a little awkward, at first, but then Mikey’s hands slide to Julian’s waist, and his head tilts just slightly to the side, and _oh_ , isn’t that something?

Julian’s sure he’s blushing when they pull away, and Mikey looks mildly smug.

“So…upstairs, then?”

He takes Julian’s hand, leads him to the bedroom. Julian sits back against his pillows as Mikey flips open his laptop, watches as he connects to Skype and Clark’s beautiful face fills the screen.

“Well hello there,” Clark says, smirking at the flush across Julian’s cheeks, “You two didn’t get started without me, did you?”

“Your boyfriend’s a fantastic kisser,” Mikey says, and Julian tosses a throw pillow at his head.

“He’s fantastic at most things, really. I’m sure you’ll figure that out soon enough.”

Mikey sets the laptop down on Julian’s desk, checks the camera angle and joins Julian on the bed.

“So,” Julian says, half to Mikey and half to Clark, “How are we doing this, exactly?”

“Try not to think about it too hard, alright?” Clark says, settling back into his own bed, “Kiss him again. I wanna see this time.”

It’s softer, this time. Mikey brings one hand up to cradle the back of Julian’s head, parts his lips tentatively and licks into Julian’s mouth. It’s different from Clark — not in a good or a bad way, just _different_ — and Julian deepens the kiss, bringing his arms around Mikey’s neck.

“Yeah,” Clark breathes on-screen, “Just like that.”

Julian breaks the kiss and looks over, smirks a little when he sees Clark’s arm slip under the blanket on his lap.

“You didn’t strike me as the type of guy who gets off watching his boyfriend get fucked by someone else,” he says, tilting his head as Mikey’s mouth moves down his neck.

“I can’t help that my boyfriend’s hot as fuck. You should see my YouTube history, honestly. Mikey? A little to the left, alright? Right on his throat. Yeah, just like that.”

It’s not as weird as Julian imagined, actually. Clark’s even better at reading Julian’s reactions and desires when he’s a spectator — he tells Mikey exactly where to kiss, where to bite, walks him through the foreplay and prepping Julian for the main event.

“Fair warning, baby,” Clark says softly, as Mikey pulls his fingers out, “I’ve been told that Mikey here can…forget himself, a little.But let me know if it’s too much, alright?”

Julian has no idea what he’s talking about, at first. Mikey’s always been the most timid of the group, always struck Julian as a little more innocent than the rest. But then he’s sliding in, gripping Julian’s hips with just the right amount of firmness, and Julian _gets it_.

Mikey’s rougher than he expected. Not in a bad way — Clark knows full well that Julian gets off on being pushed around a little. But it’s a little surprising, the quick pace Mikey sets as he thrusts in.

Clark’s still talking, but Julian’s not quite sure if Mikey’s following his instructions. He can barely make out Clark’s words himself, is only vaguely aware of him chiming in with the occasional suggestion.

He’s not sure if the hair-pulling is Clark’s idea or Mikey’s instinct. Either way, it’s what sends Julian over the edge, has him coming into Mikey’s hand with a low whimper.

“Slow down a little,” he hears from the laptop, “He’s always a little sensitive right after.”

It’s a miracle Mikey even _hears_ him, with how close he is. Still, he follows Clark’s orders, slows to a steady roll of his hips.

“J? Can you kiss him, baby?”

The position is a little awkward; Julian has to arch backwards over one shoulder, tilt his head back and reach with one arm to pull Mikey close. It’s a messy kiss, a little sloppy and uncoordinated. Still, Mikey moans into it, slides his hands over Julian’s skin and thrusts once more before falling over the edge.

Julian’s arms finally give out, and they tumble to the bed together. Mikey manages to roll off of Julian, collapses beside him with one arm still thrown over Julian’s back.

“See?” Clark says, sounding a little breathless, “Told you guys you’d enjoy it.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Mikey laughs a little, “I can’t believe I just slept with your boyfriend.”

“I can’t believe I just slept with the hottest member of Haven.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t blame me, blame your last poll results.”

Julian turns his head, smiles lazily at Clark’s figure on-screen. Behind him, Mikey clears his throat.

“Should I…you didn’t really tell me what to do after. Do I just leave…?”

“No,” Clark says firmly, “No he’s a cuddler. I know you are too. Hands above the waist though, alright?”

“Oh, so he can fuck me but no handjobs while we snuggle, is that it?”

“Well I have to set the boundaries somewhere, don’t I?”

All three of them laugh a little. Mikey settles behind Julian, tightening his arm around Julian’s waist and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

“Clarkie, did you…?”

“Oh I did, don’t worry,” Clark grins, “I’ve never had that kind of angle of Julian’s orgasm face. It’s pretty damn hot.”

Julian makes a strangled noise, tilts his face into the pillows as his face reddens. Clark and Mikey both laugh, and Mikey presses another kiss to his shoulder.

“I should get some sleep,” Clark says, “Thanks for doing this, Mikey. J, babe? I love you.”

Julian half-lifts his face from the pillow, still a little pink. He smiles softly, returns Clark’s _I love you_ and watches his face disappear from the screen. He feels Mikey shift a little behind him, rolls onto his back so he can look over at him.

“This isn’t going to make things weird, is it? Because I made Clark fall in love with me using sex, and I’m not sure I can deal with an inter-Haven fight over me.”

Mikey grins, pushing a sweaty lock of hair from Julian’s eyes, “Clark was in love with you before you slept with him, trust me. And he never would’ve suggested this if he thought that would be a problem.”

“Wait, rewind,” Julian props himself up on one elbow, staring curiously down at Mikey, “Clark and I slept together like…three days into our relationship. You’re saying he loved me _before_ that?”

“I probably shouldn’t be talking about this.”

“Well you’re gonna. You brought it up.”

“…okay, but you can’t tell him. We have a very strict no-secret-spilling rule in the band.”

“Promise.”

“He had a crush on you after your first _Something Damaged_ episode,” Mikey admits, “He kinda got over it, for a while. But then when you graduated and moved back here it came back real fast.”

“But _love_? I mean, he didn’t even say it back when I told him the first time.”

“Yeah, he was pretty mad at himself after that. But he definitely had feelings before you got together. He was _agonizing_ over whether or not to tell you, you know. He didn’t believe us when we said you were interested.”

A slow smile makes its way across Julian’s face, and he settles back into the pillows, a bubble of happiness in his chest.

“Well. That’s good to know. I thought I was blatantly obvious about it.”

“You were. He’s just an idiot.”

“A really, really cute idiot.”

Mikey smiles a little, “You’re good for him, you know. We all think so. He can get a little too serious sometimes. But you balance him out.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.”

Mikey stays all night, gives Julian a sweet kiss on the cheek when he slips out early in the morning.

It doesn’t happen again, for a while.

The boys still do sweet things for him at Clark’s request. Julian finds one of them with a bag of takeout in his trailer twice a week or so, gets taken on friendly dates on his less busy nights. On one particularly memorable occasion, Raven picks him up early in the morning and drives him to Disneyland — they don oversized sunglasses and beanies, try (and fail) to make it through the day without drawing a crowd.

“I was thinking,” Clark says on one of their nightly phone calls, “About Corey, next?”

“Oh?”

“You mentioned you felt like going dancing, the other night. Thought maybe he could take you out. See what happens.”

“So he’s gonna get me drunk and have his wicked way with me, is that it?”

Clark laughs, “That’s one way of putting it, I guess.”

“Alright. Let’s do it.”

As it turns out, Corey’s not half-bad at dancing, once he’s gotten a couple drinks in him. He laughs loudly in Julian’s ear, winds his arms around Julian’s waist and dances up against him.

“Girl over there just took a picture of us,” he yells over the music, “Pretty sure there’s gonna be rumors of you cheating on your boyfriend tomorrow.”

Julian glances up, “There’s no way she got a clear shot from all the way over there. It’s too dark.”

“Still, let’s give her something to really talk about, hm?” Corey’s hands slide downward, palms resting on Julian’s ass. He squeezes a little, making Julian grin.

“We should get going before this gets too out of hand. Clark might stop this whole thing if we start without him.”

Clark does, in fact, raise an eyebrow when the Skype call connects. He takes one look at the rumpled clothes, the disarray of Julian’s hair.

“Hickeys, Cor, really? How’s he supposed to explain that when everyone knows his boyfriend is in a different country?”

“That’s what make-up is for, obviously.”

“I told you to wait until I could watch.”

“You know the way he dances.”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Anyway,” Julian says, interrupting their little spat, “We’re here now. Instruct away, Sawyer.”

“Well I was going to start with kissing, but seems you two have already done that,” Clark tilts his head, peering at the two thoughtfully, “J, how about you really blow his mind?”

“Wait, what does that mean?” Corey asks, glancing over at Julian, “I thought this was about taking care of him?”

“Oh trust me, it is.”

Julian pushes Corey back onto the bed, makes a big show of kissing him for Clark’s sake. He slides his hands to Corey’s jeans, deftly unbuttons them and pulls out a cock _almost_ as impressive as Clark’s. He shifts back onto his heels, smirks at the stunned expression on Corey’s face when he realizes what’s about to happen.

“Fuck, Clark,” he breathes, glancing over at the screen, “You sure about this? The way you talked about it, I kinda figured you wanted to keep this to yourself.”

Julian turns to the screen too, gives Clark a _look_ , “Oh, you talk to your friends about my blowjob skills, do you?”

“Oh please, I know you bragged to _your_ friends about my dick.”

“It wasn’t bragging, I just wanted Derek to feel bad about himself for a minute.”

“Well we’re even then. Now get to it, I don’t have all night.”

“So sexy,” Julian rolls his eyes but wraps his hand around Corey, stroking slowly. Corey whimpers, tangles one hand in Julian’s hair.

“Other hand, Cor?” Clark pipes up, “You’re blocking my view. Never really had the chance to _watch_ , before.”

Corey dutifully pulls his arm away, angles his hips a little in an attempt to give Clark the best possible angle. It’s good timing — once Julian gets his mouth on him, Corey’s _gone_.

Usually, this is the point where Clark spouts off the _filthiest_ things. It had been a little surprising, the first time, hearing Clark’s voice form the dirtiest words. Corey, though, can’t get out more than a moan. He writhes against the sheets, whines low in his throat and tugs at Julian’s hair. Every so often, Clark has to tell him to lower a leg, to moves his arm away from Julian’s face.

“Fuck, this is fun to watch,” Clark says, his own arm moving back-and-forth as he stares, “God, J, you have no _idea_ how hot you look like this.”

Julian tilts his head a little, keeps his mouth around Corey as he raises his eyes to the screen. Clark’s lower lip is caught between his teeth, his pupils blown wide as he watches Julian move.

He’s so fixated on staring at his boyfriend that he doesn’t see Corey’s orgasm coming.

Julian Larson is a _gentleman_ , and a gentleman always swallows. When he expects it, at least.

But Corey takes him a little off-guard, and sheer surprise has him pulling off a little. Corey winds up coming half in Julian’s mouth, half on his face, and Julian distantly hears Clark’s own choked-off moan as he watches.

“ _Shit_ ,” Corey hisses, once he can breathe again, “Sorry, shit, I should’ve warned you. That kinda happened faster than I thought.”

He leans down, reaches out to wipe Julian’s face clean.

“No,” Clark says suddenly, and Corey freezes, “Wait. I wanna see.”

Corey changes course, grabs for the laptop and angles it, showing off Julian’s face as best as he can.

“You ever done this to him before, Clarkie?”

“I should’ve. Holy _shit_ look at him.”

“I am.”

Julian gives his best pout to the camera, slowly slides one finger down his cheek and slips it into his mouth, making both boys moan. Corey’s almost getting hard again, watching him, and Clark clears his throat.

“Could you…would you mind cleaning him up?”

Corey glances at the camera, “I’m guessing you _don’t_ mean with a towel.”

“You don’t have to,” Clark’s saying, but Corey’s already leaning in, pressing his mouth against Julian’s cheek and _licking_. It’s crazy hot, having Corey clean himself off of Julian’s face with his _mouth_ , and Julian almost doesn’t need the firm hand around his dick.

It doesn’t take him long, and he falls forward against Corey’s chest as he comes, regains his senses to find himself wrapped in Corey’s arms while he quietly talks to Clark.

“Not what I expected,” Clark’s saying, “But _wow_ that was hot.”

“Glad I could be of service,” Corey grins, “He’s…you weren’t wrong.”

“Told you. It’s unfair, really. He’s that beautiful _and_ he can do that.”

“Total package,” Julian mumbles against Corey’s shoulder, “Can’t ever break up with me now, I set the bar too high.”

“I don’t know,” Corey says, “I might have to steal you away from him.”

“Don’t you _dare—”_

 _“_ Kidding, Clark. I’d never do that to you. Besides, he’s just as smitten as you are.”

Julian tilts his face towards the camera, a dopey smile on his face.

“Yeah,” he says, “I really am.”

Raven and Sinclair come as a pair, much to Julian’s surprise.

When Clark brings it up, Julian’s eyes widen. He almost thinks it’s a joke, until he sees the totally serious expression on Clark’s face.

“You did say you wanted to try a threesome,” he says, and Julian stutters.

“I…I did. But I didn’t…you didn’t seem into it?”

“I’m not really into the idea of participating,” Clark admits, “I think I’d just feel weird about it? I can’t explain it.”

“Well if you’re not into it we won’t do it,” Julian says, “It’s not something I can’t live without, I was just a little curious.”

“Watching it feels different though. Especially if I get to tell them what to do? I’m kinda into _that_.”

Julian hesitates a little, “…okay. But if you don’t like it at any point you’ll tell me, right?”

“Of course I will.”

Both Sinny and Raven pull him into deep kisses before they even step through his front door.

“To break the ice,” Raven says with a smirk as Sinny slaps his ass, “Mikey said it worked when you did it.”

“Mikey didn’t bring someone else with him. Despite my incredibly slutty past, I’ve never actually slept with two people at once before.”

“Well we’re honored to be your first,” Sinny says with a slight bow, “And don’t worry, we made out in the car to break the ice too.”

“Of course you did.”

Julian’s already started the video chat with Clark. His laptop’s already on the corner of his desk, and Clark’s waiting patiently when they all clamber onto Julian’s bed.

“Hey, Clarkie!” Raven says cheerfully, waving at the camera, “We’re very excited to utterly debauch your boyfriend. Thank you for this incredible opportunity.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely gonna need you guys to get to the part where you _can’t_ talk, please.”

“Rude,” Sinclair shakes his head, settles back against the headboard and pulls Julian into his lap, “The favor we’re doing? Taking care of _your_ boyfriend for you? And you’re _mean_ to us?”

“Uh huh,” Clark rolls his eyes, “Don’t think I forgot how excited you two got when I brought up this idea. If I was the jealous type _at all_ you wouldn’t be in the same _room_ as him without me.”

“Are the three of you just hear to argue?” Julian asks drily, “Or am I gonna get my dick touched at some point tonight?”

“Depends on if Clarkie here decided on the position,” Raven says, “We gave him so many options, and he couldn’t figure it out.”

“I was _trying_ to decide if he could handle it.”

“Handle it?” Julian scoffs, “I can handle anything, alright? I’m not as delicate as you seem to think.”

“Alright then,” Clark smirks a little, leans into the camera, “I want them both in you, then. Same time.”

Julian gapes a little, and Sinclair pulls a flask from his jacket pocket.

“Tequila?”

Julian grabs the flask from his hand, takes a large swig and blinks at Clark.

“Are you…in my…at the same time?”

“You mentioned it once,” Clark says, “I thought it’d be a little rough with me, but maybe with them…?”

“Wow, thanks Clark,” Sinclair pouts, “We’re both perfectly respectable sizes, thank you. Not our fault you’re a freak of nature.”

“It’s up to you, J.”

Julian looks between the two boys in his bed, gnawing at his lower lip.

“Safe word’s zucchini,” Raven says, voice way too bright for someone debating the logistical of double penetration, “Swear we’ll be across the room in three seconds flat if you say it.”

“I’ll be watching,” Clark adds, “I promise, if I think you can’t handle it I’ll make them stop.”

“Okay,” Julian breathes, “Yeah. I wanna try.”

Both Raven and Sinny look excited, and Clark grins at them.

“Alright then,” he says, “Ray, Sin. You know what to do.”

“Hang on a second,” Julian protests, even as Raven and Sinclair move, “Did you go over _blocking_ with them?”

“I wanted it to feel more organic. This way we don’t have to deal with the awkward who-goes-where nonsense, you know?”

Julian almost argues, but Raven tilts his chin up for a kiss, and Sinclair peels off his shirt, and Julian may be in love with Clark but he’s not _blind_. He parts his lips for Raven, slides a hand up Sinny’s chest. One of them reaches for Julian’s shirt, and he starts to lift his arms to help when it’s ripped from his back.

“Hey,” Clark says, pouting a little, “ _I_ bought him that shirt.”

“So buy another one,” Sinclair retorts, “It was in my way.”

He pushes Julian back against the bed, kisses down his chest as Raven moves to Julian’s throat.

“Keep the marks under his collar, alright? I don’t feel like shutting down cheating rumors this week.”

“You’re killing the mood here, Clarkie.”

“My boyfriend, my rules.”

Julian’s laugh quickly transitions into a soft moan, as Sinny slides one hand beneath the waistband of Julian’s sweatpants. He starts slow, watches Julian’s reactions as he strokes.

“Mm, he makes fun noises,” Raven hums, nipping at Julian’s neck, “I like it.”

They keep kissing him, slowly strip off the rest of their clothes and keep their touches almost _too_ light. It’s excruciating, really — each time Julian starts to want _more_ , they’ll pull away, switch positions and change things up. He doesn’t hear them get the lube out, but there’s suddenly a finger sliding inside him and it feels so, so good.

“Just like that,” Clark’s voice is a little hoarse, his eyes wide as he watches his friends open Julian up, “Slow. Yeah. You too, Sin.”

Another finger slides inside, and Julian whimpers, clutches at Raven’s free arm. They stretch him out slowly as Clark watches, and Julian’s head _spins_.

“Is that good, baby? They’re gonna take good care of you. I promise.”

Once Clark’s satisfied, Sinclair stretches out on the bed, pulls Julian by the hips until he’s straddling Sinny’s waist. Raven helps with the angle, guides Sinny’s cock into Julian.

“Fuck,” Julian breathes, once he’s gotten Sinclair fully inside of him, “Okay — _fuck_ — how do we…? How’re we gonna…?”

“Just this, for now,” Clark says, “Get you used to it first. Sinny, go ahead.”

Sinclair’s hands grip Julian’s hips, setting a slow, steady pace. Raven wraps his arms around Julian from behind, presses kisses to his shoulder and watches as Sinny fucks into Julian. Clark must give him some sort of sign, because he slips two fingers in with Sinclair’s dick, squeezes around Julian’s waist as he moves.

“You okay so far, baby?” Clark asks, “Rae’s ready when you are.”

“Yeah,” Julian gasps, ‘yeah, I can take it.”

Both boys go still around him, looking to Clark for approval. He nods, once.

Raven takes his time. He barely moves, at first, slides in achingly slow and waits for Julian’s reaction.

“He’s okay,” Clark says, carefully watching Julian’s face, “He can take it. I promise.”

Raven slides all the way in, and Julian almost collapses. The boys hold him upright, rubbing at his hips as he adjusts to this new stretch. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t painful, but it’s a _good_ pain, and the boys are murmuring such _nice_ things…

“Slow,” Clark reminds them, as they start to move, “Like that, yeah. Good as you thought, baby?”

“ _Better_ ,” Julian whimpers, as the boys thrust into them, “They’re…fuck, this is amazing.”

“Almost as big as Clark when you put us both together, hm?” Raven says with a grin.

Julian huffs out a laugh, “Almost.”

Clark’s instructions taper off, after that. He just watches, one hand down his shorts, as Raven and Sinclair fuck his boyfriend.

None of them last long.

Funnily enough, it’s _Clark_ who comes first, his moan echoing through the speakers. The sound brings Julian over the edge, and the resulting clench of Julian’s ass finishes both Raven and Sinclair off pretty quick.

“Okay, wait,” Clark pants, “Careful pulling out, okay? He always says he’s fine but he’s super sensitive after, so—”

“Handle with care, yes, we get it.”

Sinclair pulls Julian down onto his chest, and Raven slips out first, bending down to press a kiss to the small of Julian’s back.

“I’m gonna…get a thing. Cloth? That thing.”

He slides off the bed, a little off-kilter as he walks to the bathroom and runs cold water over a washcloth. Sinclair waits for him to return before he pulls out, and Julian’s barely let out that initial hiss of pain before a cool cloth is pressed against him. The boys curl around him on each side, hold him gently as he regains his senses.

“You were so good,” Raven murmurs, kissing his forehead.

“So beautiful,” Sinclair adds.

“Hey. _My_ boyfriend.”

Julian laughs a little, head still feeling a little bubbly, “Almost heard some jealousy there, popstar. Don’t make ‘em leave before I get my snuggles.”

“You heard the man. Snuggle away. J, call me in the morning alright? I love you.”

Julian half-mumbles an _I love you_ back, words mostly muffled against Sinclair’s chest. He hears Raven say something to Clark, the faint click of the laptop closing. They both wrap their arms around him, hold him tight. Raven starts to sing softly, and Julian eventually drifts off sandwiched between two _very_ attractive men.

He’s almost embarrassed, when he calls Clark the next morning.

“Hey, baby,” Clark smiles softly, “You doing okay?”

“Sore,” Julian admits, shifting a little, “Think the guys felt bad. Raven brought snacks upstairs and Sinclair dragged in every pillow in the house, I’m pretty sure. I definitely couldn’t do that on a regular basis.”

“Well good. I like being enough for you.”

“More than enough. You know you really didn’t have to do this, right?”

“I know. I wanted to. Believe me, it was fun for me, too.”

Julian blushes, brings a hand up to cover his face, “Oh god, I don’t even want to know the awful faces I made.”

“They were great. You could have a future in porn if the movie thing doesn’t work out.”

“Shut up.”

“I mean it. You were perfect.”

Julian smiles, pulls his computer closer to better look at Clark’s face, “You know you’re still all I need, right? You could’ve given me all of them at once and I’d still want you.”

“Well there’s a thought.”

“Don’t even. Just come home, alright?”

“Three weeks. Promise. I’m not leaving you alone like that again for a very long time, trust me. I have no idea how you manage this kind of schedule, I’m exhausted and I just want to hold you again.”

“I want that too.”

Clark smiles, softly, reaches one hand up and touches Julian’s face on-screen.

“I love you, Julian. So much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
